lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
One of Us/Transcript
This is a transcript of the episode One of Us. It's still under construction. Transcript Chase: 'Douglas, have you seen Leo? He's late for training. '''Douglas: '''Why don't you just call him? '''Adam: '''Ugh, too much work. Let's just kick him out of the academy. (''Phone rings) '''Leo: '''Hello. '''Chase: '''Leo, what are you doing back in Mission Creek? You're supposed to be here for training. '''Leo: Sorry. I had to pop back and deal with a little situation. Janelle missed me. You ladies can be SO needy. Bree: She threatened to break-up with you, didn't she? Leo: It was implied. (doorbell rings) Ah! She's here! Chase: Can you believe him? Skipping his training to hang out with a girl? Adam: You might understand it one day if you actually have one. Chase: For your information, later today, I will be online gaming with FrizzyBizzy21. And there's a 50% chance that's a female. Bree: Yeah, no there's not. (S-1 comes through the hydra loop) Douglas: Ah, it's her! (All the soldiers ready themselves to take her down) Adam: Hey, you look familiar. Do I know you from somewhere? Chase: Adam, that's S-1, Krane's lead soldier. She tried to destroy us. Adam: Oh, yeah. What do you say we finish the job and get outta here? (Intro plays) . . . Chase: What are you doing here? S-1: I figured since this is the bionic academy you're the only people who might be able to help. Something's wrong with me. Bree: Yeah, we already know that, Psycho Sally. You tried to crush Leo and take us all out. S-1: I'm sorry I don't know what you're talking about. Douglas: Of course she doesn't. She's a blank slate, just like the rest of the soldiers were. Chase: Why weren't you rounded up with everyone else? S-1: All I know is that I woke up in a field, then this family found me and took me in. And when they discovered I was bionic, they freaked out. So I ran away and I've been hiding ever since. Bree: I don't believe her. Douglas: Well, why would she lie? Krane's no longer controlling her mind with the Triton App so she has no reason to be evil. Chase: Oh, yeah, well that's what we thought about Sebastian too. And we ALL know what happened there. Adam: We get it, he broke your heart. Let it go. S-1: Look, if you don't believe me, remove my chip. Then there's no way I can hurt you. (Douglas removes her bionic chip) Douglas: All clear. But you might wanna have that mole checked out. Chase: All right, now that we know you're telling the truth, what exactly is wrong with you? S-1: I keep having flashbacks about a guy named Victor Krane? Douglas: Preach into the choir sister. Chase: Wait, when the Triton App deactivated it should have erased all of her memory. How can she still remember Krane? Douglas: It must be a glitch. What else do you remember? S-1: He said if anything bad happened to him, something just as bad would happen to me. Douglas: Oh, I wouldn't worry about that. It was just the metal in his face talking. S-1: Look, every time I get a flashback, I get a terrible headache. I'm really scared and I don't have anyone else to turn to. Please, help me figure out what's going on. Bree: What do we do? Chase: I think we should help her. Adam: Okay, but if she crushes your heart like Sebastian, don't come crying to me. . . . Category:2015 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts